Vampire Attitude
by Duo Yuy-Chang
Summary: -HOLD & SEARCHING FOR A BETA- Max attends Beyblade High and instantly falls in love with the mysterious new student, Rei. But is it really all that simple?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! Things are getting complicated with my other stories, so...  
  
I'm doing a Beyblade yaoi story, 'cuz I figured I can get more reviews that way.  
  
Pairing: Rei/Max Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine ! Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.  
  
Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.  
  
"Talking" (Author babble)  
  
Max's POV ================================%%===========================  
  
VAMPIRE ATTITUDE  
  
Today is the third day of the New Year in Beyblade High. Thank god, I'm finally in high school. Along with my other friends Tyson- the leader, Kenny-the computer genius, Kai-the cool type of guy and along with the others.  
  
I'm Max Tate, (I seriously don't like his last name) my dad works at this engineering place and my mum works at a science institute. They get extremely busy. I'm now sitting at my desk with my other friends sitting next to me. Man, I hate going to our form classes. We always have to go only if something they need to tell us importantly or just to bother us.  
  
Tyson and Kai are sitting next to me. Nearly everyone knows that there's something between them, even if Kai and Tyson don't know it themselves. I guess they suite each other. With Kai as the cold type, he'll be softened up by Tyson- who is brave and persistent. Kenny is sitting next to Tyson. Everyone who knew Kenny, knows that he has a crush on this girl named Emily. I think it's because they're both geniuses and have laptops and glasses.  
  
Me? Well, I haven't got a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't have a crush on anybody. I think it's because I think of everyone as a friend. But it still doesn't explain why no one asks me out. I'm not that type to seduce or flirt with anyone. I'm the plain type. Kai told me it could be my innocence that sets everyone back. It's true, I'm the type that looks like a little child and I'm way too innocent. You can blame it on my mother really. She looks almost like me. I think the most innocent part of me, would be my eyes, clearest of blue. I have really pale skin, smattered freckles and blonde hair.  
  
Tyson told me to just wait for someone to light my fire inside or for someone to have the guts to ask me out. Frankly, I think he's telling that more to himself than me.  
  
Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, I'm very lonely, is all. I'm stuck in this eternal body of this innocence. That really puts me down.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" someone shouted to my friend next to me.  
  
We all turn to see who shouted. It was Enrique he's a leader of a gang, I forgot what they called themselves. And Oliver was next to Enrique as they both stood their smiling at our table.  
  
"Hey Enrique, Oliver!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Oliver is cute, I guess. He holds that curse of innocence too. But somehow, he makes it look very differently. Something tells me that I don't want to get involved with someone like him. I think he takes his innocence to his advantage a little too much. And Enrique, well, he is way too courageous, what I mean is, if you dared him to kiss the teacher, he'd do it. Believe me, I've seen him do it. It's NOT pretty. So, I don't want to get involved with him neither.  
  
At least I'm trying to look for someone. I mean, give me some credit.  
  
Oliver and Enrique both waved their 'goodbye' and went to their form class across the hall.  
  
"Students, please take your seats and be quiet" our teacher, Mr. Dickenson said, "We have a new student with us today."  
  
All my classmates started whispering about who it could be and what they were like. All I know is, that new student is sitting behind me, since it's the only desk left. Oh, goodie.  
  
"Come in" Mr. Dickenson said quietly outside.  
  
Everyone held their breathe, except me, of course, I couldn't care less who it could be. They're probably going to be an outcast for the rest of their school lives or just be popular.  
  
A boy stepped inside our class. Something came to my mind- he was cute. He had long black hair tied up in a Chinese style. It looked cool. He also had almond eyes that looked extremely like a cat. He had marks that also resembled a cat. He wore clothes that was completely obvious that he was Chinese. He had a stunning smile on his face.  
  
"Hello everyone. My names Rei Kon" the boy said, with this soothing voice.  
  
I could hear all the girls sighing dreamily and boys grunting at the attention Rei was getting from the girls.  
  
Then I realized something. He sparked something in me. Well, that's it. I have a crush on someone I just saw at first sight. I knew he'd never like me. He'd be pretty popular. That's if Tyson doesn't welcomes him in our group.  
  
And by the look at Tyson, he's going to do it. Tyson loves making friends, that's if the person is nice, of course.  
  
"Your seat is right at the back. And I would like some volunteers to show him around the school at lunch. Any volunteers?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
  
All the girls raised their hands, while Tyson was practically standing with his hand up.  
  
"Ah, Tyson. You and your friends will show Rei around" Mr. Dickenson said happily.  
  
All the girls whimpered at the loss. Of course Mr. Dickenson picked Tyson, course he's his favorite student. I actually felt happy for once about a new friend. But it's mostly because Rei's cute. But it will never happen. As Kai said, I'm too innocent, so maybe I should take a little advantage at that or maybe not. As I said I'm not used to using myself that way. At All.  
  
As Rei moved to the seat behind me, I felt my heart beat excitedly.  
  
As Rei passed he gave me one of his stunning smiles and sat behind me.  
  
I knew I was blushing. I felt hot along the cheeks. And with Tyson snickering at me, I knew this was going to be a handful.  
  
================================%%===========================  
  
How was that?  
  
Did that even sound like Max? I hope so...  
  
So, anyway...  
  
As I was saying, I'm doing this fic, 'cuz I figured I could get more reviews that way, or maybe not.  
  
Please Review!! No Flames, unless they aren't that meant and I MEAN IT!!!  
  
Cya!! ! 


	2. This Day was Different

Hey there! Things are getting complicated with my other stories, so...  
  
I'm doing a Beyblade yaoi story, 'cuz I figured I can get more reviews that way.  
  
Pairing: Rei/Max Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine ! Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.  
  
Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.  
  
"Talking" (Author babble)  
  
Max's POV ================================$$===========================  
  
VAMPIRE ATTITUDE  
  
"Alright class, that's all the messages we have today. Off you go for lunch," Mr. Dickenson said, getting up from his desk.  
  
All my classmates got up from their desks and practically ran off to go outside for lunch.  
  
I knew what was going to happen next, Tyson is going to talk to Rei. And be all friendly and show him around, not to mention introducing me to Rei. Great, I know I'm going to blush, then Rei will find out and be disgusted with me. And then 'poof,' I will have a crush on someone who doesn't want anything to do with me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tyson. And we'll be your guides for this school" Tyson said cheekily.  
  
Rei laughed a little.  
  
"This is Kai, he's known as the cold-hearted bastard. When really he's nice when he wants to be" Tyson said pointing to Kai.  
  
Kai snorted in reply.  
  
"And this is Kenny, he's known as the computer genius/nerd" Tyson said laughing at Kenny, who was puffing in a little anger.  
  
"And this is Max, he's known as the cutest boy in the world, besides me that is" Tyson said chuckling.  
  
"Tyson!" I said in embarrassment. I knew it, I'm blushing. This is when Rei's going to be disgusted.  
  
But instead of the disgusted look, he just smiled at me.  
  
"No, I'm kidding. He's known as the best bud I've ever had. And he's cute, isn't he?" Tyson said with an arm around my shoulders.  
  
Rei smiled and nodded.  
  
I couldn't help blushing. I'm like a giddy lovesick schoolgirl.  
  
"Anyway, we're here to show you around the school" Tyson said.  
  
Rei nodded and stood up.  
  
"Ok, where do you want to see first?" Tyson asked.  
  
Before Rei got to answer, his stomach grumbled. He laughed in a nervous way.  
  
"You think we can go eat something first?" Rei asked blushing.  
  
I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Rei noticed and smile in return.  
  
"Sure!" I said. I had to force it to sound normal.  
  
"Great!" Rei said.  
  
"Alright, the cafeteria is this way" Tyson said leading the way, as always.  
  
As we walked, everyone started staring at us, well, I think it's because Rei was with us.  
  
We received our food from the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table.  
  
What I found disturbing, was Rei didn't eat that much. In fact, you can hardly see the change when the food was giving to Rei. Rei must have noticed my frown. He smiled and said, "I guess I'm not that hungry after all."  
  
"I'll take it!" Tyson said as he took Rei's plate and stuffed the food in his mouth.  
  
"You're going to choke one of these days, Tyson" Kenny said shaking his finger at Tyson.  
  
"Let him," Kai said and smirked, "It will teach him a lesson."  
  
"But then you'll save me. Won't you Kai?" Tyson said grinning.  
  
Kai snorted, "As if."  
  
Tyson sighed and pouted, "You're mean."  
  
"I try to be" Kai said coolly.  
  
I laughed. Kai tries so hard to hide his feelings towards Tyson. It's funny.  
  
Then I notice someone watching me. It was Rei. He looks sad.  
  
"Something wrong, Rei?" I ask him.  
  
He shook his head and said, "Nothing. You just remind me of someone."  
  
I was going to ask who, when...  
  
"Hey guys!!" a high pitched squealed.  
  
It was Mariah and her gang. The only reason she was here was Rei. I guess rumors spread quickly. About a hot, cute new student from China. Oh great, I'm blushing again. Hope knowing sees it.  
  
Anyway, back to Mariah and her gang. In her group was herself, Lee, Kevin and Gary. I'm predicting that Mariah and gang want him in their group, called the 'White Tigers.' They were known as one of the 'popular' groups.  
  
"Oh hi, Mariah" Tyson said. Letting go of the piece of cake that was being fought for by Tyson and Kai, "what are you here for?"  
  
"Oh, just wanting to see the new student, Rei Kon" Mariah said, looking at Rei as if he was a piece of meat. Which was part correct, I'm guessing. More like a 'delicious hunk' of meat  
  
There I go blushing again. I continue to eat my pudding, hoping no one notices.  
  
"Hi! My names Mariah" Mariah said flipping her hair, "And this is Lee, Kevin and Gary. We're called the White Tigers. And we were hoping if you'd like to join us sometime?"  
  
Rei looked at us, anxiously. Seeing if it was ok.  
  
"It's ok," I said. I didn't want him to think I was mean or anything.  
  
Rei nodded and said that he would tomorrow.  
  
"Ok. Well, see you then" Mariah said waving, as her group left to sit at their usual table, near the back, while ours was in the center.  
  
"You're lucky to be invited in a popular group," Kenny said.  
  
"Popular?" Rei asked, blinking.  
  
"Yeah. They all knew each other ever since they were kids. I think that's why. Or maybe it's because of their attitude and looks" Tyson said, "Maybe not the looks, but everything else is true. And the fact that they have a gang called White Tigers."  
  
"We should have a name," Kai said quietly.  
  
"Like what, Mr. Smarty-pants?" Tyson asked, sarcastically.  
  
"The Bladers?" Kai said.  
  
"Bladers? It sounds kinda short. My mean the bladders of what?"  
  
"How about the BladeBreakers?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah!! That sounds awesome, Max!" Tyson said.  
  
Tyson stood up on the Table and shouted, "We are called the BladeBreakers!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at us. I sighed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, all I got to say was, this day has been quite different" I sighed.  
  
Rei looked at me and smiled. Damn, there goes my blushing.  
  
"Sure is, Max. 'Cause today we are the BladeBreakers!!" Tyson shouted as he got off the table.  
  
"I wished you'd shut up, Tyson. And eat your food" Kai said, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes, mother" Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
Some things just never change.  
  
================================$$============================= How was that? I'm trying my best at what the characters would say. Does it sound like Max?  
  
Please Review!! No Flames, unless they aren't that meant and I MEAN IT!!!  
  
I remember I did this Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic. And I KNOW it wasn't good. But you didn't have to say it. The least you could do was think it. I don't want my feelings hurt. !! k?  
  
Anyway, Cya! -! 


	3. He Notices Me!

Hey there!

Things are getting complicated with my other stories, so...

I'm doing a Beyblade yaoi story, 'cuz I figured I can get more reviews that way.

Pairing: Rei/Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine !

Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.

Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.

"Talking"

(Author babble)

Max's POV

================================&&===========================

VAMPIRE ATTITUDE 

It was the next day. Finally. I felt like I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Rei Kon's eyes. Amber, gold... like cat eyes. It was like he put some kind of spell on me. Really weird. And I have a headache from that night. But, of course, I made it like it was nothing.

The classes yesterday, were as normal as it gets. Rei has every class I have, which is good and bad. Good- so I can gaze at him all the time and get to know him, and bad- 'cause it's torture for me and I get headaches and my face has gotten redder and redder, I lost count at how many times I've blushed by him talking or asking anything to me.

And lately I've been feeling like I'm being watched. Everywhere. On my way home, in class, lunches and right now as I'm walking to school. Maybe I'm just imagining it or something. Or maybe someone really IS watching me. I always can't tell who it is.

I've been trying to make it sound like it's nothing, right? I should be freaked out. I mean, MY actual stalker. I'm kind of flattered, that someone wants to follow me around but a little scary. I frown at that. Why would anyone even bother to follow me?

"Hey, Max!" someone shouted behind me. I turned to them.

It was my crush, Rei Kon. Great... the blushing game... has begun.

"Oh hi, Rei," I hope I sounded casual. He came to walk next to me. Smiling as usual.

I'm blushing once again. Well, he's walking with ME. And is smiling at ME. I like the way he puts all his attention to me. It's blush city, but I feel special. HE makes ME special, for once.

"What's the matter, Max?" Rei asks me.

"Oh, nothing. Just been thinking" I'm trying to sound breezy.

"What about?" he asks.

I was going to say 'YOU,' but that would be a little weird for him, "Nothing much."

I try to hide me blush. It was like he was caring for me. I look at the ground, embarrassed.

"You're cute, do you know that?" he said.

I looked up, wide eyed. My mind was screaming, 'WHAT DID YOU SAY, REI?!'

He was smiling at me.

"Max?" Rei said concerned, as I didn't reply.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks" I said looking away, with my blush, of course.

Rei laughed. Not mockingly, but gently. Maybe I should say something back to him.

"Rei, I-"I got interrupted.

"Hey guys!!"

We both looked behind. It was Tyson and Kai. Now, all I can think of was, 'thanks for ruining my moment, Tyson.'

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Tyson said grabbing my wrist as he ran past.

Rei and Kai followed. All of us in a rush.

"Tyson, this is all your fault" Kai said, as he ran.

"My fault?! How was this my fault?!" Tyson shouted.

"You slept in, maybe?!" Kai shouted back.

"Oh, yeah" Tyson said with a cheesy grin.

I wish Tyson would let go of my wrist. I can run! Ok, maybe not that fast, but I would have made it... Wait a minute, we were late? Was talking to Rei making me forget time? Well, when I did talk to him, it was like that the world stopped around us. Just around us...

We made it just in time for the bell. We all sighed in relief.

I was thinking over what I thought.

Just around us...

"What did you say, Maxie?" Tyson asked me.

I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," I said quietly.

"Y'know, you've been doing that lately? What's wrong?" Tyson asked concerned for me.

"No. Nothing's wrong" I say, covering it up with a fake smile.

Tyson didn't look like he was convinced, but he let it slide. But something was telling me that he'll try again to talk to me when we're alone.

Rei was looking at me, like he was concerned. FOR ME!

I blush and start walking to our form room, "Well, shouldn't we be going?"

The others followed me. I'm not very good at hiding my problems.

As we arrived. It was boring as hell. Well, technically, I think hell would be better than this. All the girls were looking at Rei. I was thinking of Rei. And who knows what he was thinking.

Kenny was away today. I think he's spending time with his sick grandparents for a few days. So, he won't bother me. But Tyson, I was worried about. Who knows how far he can get to trying to convince me what was wrong with me. Great.

At lunch, there will be no fun for me, 'cuz Rei is going to have lunch with Mariah and her gang today.

Next thing you know, he'll stay in that group. Being all popular instead of being with us. I guess you could call us losers. But Kai and Tyson? No way. If I told Tyson and Kai that we might be losers, I'll get yelled at pretty bad. So, I'll keep quiet.

Ok, maybe I'm being unfair to Rei. Maybe he likes us and will stay with us. I hope. I mean, he did say I was cute! Oh, great, I'm blushing. Well, he did say I WAS CUTE!! But he could have just said it as a complement Or maybe he DOES like me!!! Wait a minute. I don't even know if he's gay or not. Oh, this is so frustrating!!!!

I banged my head against my desk. Itai!!(1) Everyone was looking at me.

"Max, are you all right?" Rei asked me. He got out of his chair to kneel beside my desk. As I lifted my head off the desk. It still hurt. I blushed. We were REALLY close!! He looked concerned and placed his hand over my forehead where I banged it.

I was red as a tomato. But, wait a minute! The pains gone!! How did he do it!? Was I just imagining it or did he really do something to me? I gasped. This was unreal.

I suddenly felt warm. He was smiling at me. And that's when it felt like the world stopped around us. Only us. Rei kneeling besides the desk. His hand still over my forehead. Me, blushing like hell's fires.

The noise of something sounding like a "ahem," broke our spell. It was Mr. Dickenson.

Rei and I both blushed and Rei sat back in his seat. That was weird. But I wanted it to happen again and again.

At least I know that he notices me.

================================&&============================

How was that chapter?

Itai- means 'ouch' in Japanese

So, anyway. Was it good?? ?

Please Review me!!!

No flames!

Unless they're not that mean and I mean it!!!

If you say something really mean!!! I'll send Zero system Quatre at you!!! (shudder)

And if you haven't seen him in 'Gundam Wing' in the Zero system, Watch out!! He's scary!!

Cya!!!


	4. Driger

Hey there!

Sorry it took so, so long. My computer was busted, first it had a virus and then it was acting up. I was bored out of my mind without the internet. Not to mention all the feedback that I got from you guys. Don't get me wrong though, I LOVE all your feedback, really!

Pairing: Rei/Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine !

Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.

Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.

"Talking"

(Author babble)

Max's POV

VAMPIRE ATTITUDE 

Nothing happened much for the rest of the day. I couldn't stop thinking of Rei and that time we had in form class. Tyson was grinning at me and even Kai had a little smirk on his face.

This was what happened at lunch, while Rei was with the White Tigers and I was with Tyson and Kai…

"Hey, Maxie," Tyson said, getting my attention, "What's been goin' on lately?"

"Nothing" I simply said. Here comes the problem I've been worried about since this morning. He's going to talk to me.

"C'mon, Max. You're not fooling anyone," Kai stating.

Great. Now Kai was getting involved. Tyson and Kai were sitting opposite me. I guess so they can see me clearly to get answers as well as wanting to sit together.

"Is it family problems?" Tyson asked me, quietly.

"I wish" I said, it would be so simpler if it had been.

"Is it Rei?" Kai said. That's surprising. 1- he said it first and 2- he's talking.

I said nothing. What was the point of answering, they've figured it out already.

"Do you like him, Max?" Tyson asked.

"I guess" I feel a little flustered. It is so embarrassing talking about Rei out loud.

"Is that all?" Tyson asked.

"Not really," I said, looking at my lunch that was in front of me, "I just feel weird for some reason. At school and at home."

"How weird?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. Like someone is watching me all the time" There, I said it. Will they laugh or think I'm a freak?

"That is weird," Tyson said, "you think it's Rei?"

"What? No" that's silly, why would Rei watch me. He has a perfect life, he has no reason to follow me, " Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that Rei does look at you all the time. Maybe he's stalking you or something," Tyson said shrugging.

I laughed at that. Why on Earth would Rei bother? He's not a freak. He's nice and sweet and not to mention cute and irresistible.

"Don't be silly, Tyson. Rei isn't that kind of person" Or is he? I mean I haven't really known him all that long to know that he's not insane.

"How do you know?" Kai said.

"Well, he's nice and kind and stuff," I said looking at both of them, "Ok, maybe I haven't been with him long enough, but he seems all right to me."

"Are you just defending him, because you like him?" Kai said narrowing his eyes.

"Uh…" Am I? Could I be that shallow to defend someone I like that might be crazy?

"Just as I thought" Kai said, smirking.

"Maybe we should ask Rei" Tyson said drinking his slurpee (I LOVE slurpees! Y'know, squishies or however you guys call them)

"NO WAY!!" I shouted, standing up from my seat at our lunch table, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, ok. We won't" Tyson said, hands spread in surrender.

"You, Kai and I won't," I said. I know how sneaky Tyson gets by twisting his words.

"Fine. We all won't" Tyson sighed and pouted, "But you're ruining it."

"Hey guys!" Rei said, coming to our table. He sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey Rei. So, whacha been doin'?" Tyson asked him.

"Nothing much" Rei said. He still had a smile on his face.

"Hey, why'd ya come here? What's wrong with the White Tigers?" Tyson asked, pointing out.

"Nothing. I just want to hang around you guys more," Rei said, "They were great and all, but you guys are better."

I felt my heart skip a beat. He wants to be with us? HE wants to HANG around US?!

"That's great!" I couldn't help myself saying. My cheeks went pink.

Rei smiled at me. I looked down in embarrassment and acted like I was paying attention to my lunch. Noticing that I'm not doing a good job about it.

And that's how it went at lunch. I was quiet through the rest of the classes. Of course, I was still blushing around Rei and stuff.

Now I'm walking home. Alone. And feeling that weirdness again. Someone was watching me. I can feel it everywhere. I looked around. I couldn't see anything.

The sky was dark. The moon shone and the stars twinkled. It was a little late, because Tyson asked me to help him study. I knew my parents weren't worried. Only because they weren't home. My mother is still at work, researching. And my father was in another country, dealing with some work stuff. They knew I am responsible enough to be by myself.

Actually, now I felt 2 pairs of eyes looking at me. Now, that's making me even more uncomfortable than I was before.

"H-hello?" I said stuttering, "I-is anyone t-there?"

There was a rustling in a bush that was near me, along with a growling noise.

I stepped back. That doesn't sound good.

It came out of the bushes. It was a big, muscular reddish-brown colored type of dog. It wasn't the size of any normal dog though. It had very sharp teeth and its ears were back. In predator mode, I'm guessing. And it was looking right at me with those narrow dark eyes

I gulped in fear. I backed up even more. I didn't notice that there was a root that was sticking out. So, I fell over it. Great, now how am I going to get through this?

The big dog moved at me, growling along the way. I couldn't move. My legs were stiff in fear and my mouth quivered. I couldn't make any noise. So, I looked like a helpless victim. No one was around, so what was the point of yelling for help.

The big dog looked like it was about to pounce at me, until suddenly a dark figure, wearing a black cloak, appeared out of know where. In a protecting stance, one arm covered where I was.

The big scary dog stopped in an instant. Looking at the dark figure with a growl.

The black-cloaked figure took out a sword out of his cloak and pointed it at the dog.

The dog's eyes widened a bit. Looking at the sword that was pointing at its face.

"Don't go any further," the cloaked figure said to the dog, with a cold voice that would send shivers down your spine.

The big dog didn't move forward. It moved side ways and was moving to me. Suddenly the dog had the sword at its face once again.

"I said don't move," the voice sounded so calm and smooth. And I had to admit that it did sound very sexy. Oh, great. I'm blushing again and at this time where I was almost attacked.

The dog growled once more. And strangely enough, it was looking at me, narrowly.

"If you ever come near this boy or even touch one hair on him, I will kill you!" the cloaked stranger said. You could just hear the sneering.

Surprisingly, the dog gulped and ran away with a squeal of fear. Hopefully, it won't return again.

I managed to stand up. My legs were a little wobbly, but I seemed to get use to it.

I walked to the stranger. Hoping that he wouldn't hurt me at all.

"T-thank you s-so very much" I said stuttering.

The figured turned to me. I couldn't see his face. It was cloaked. I did see a flash of gold eyes though. The only person that had gold eyes was Rei. But that can't be him, could it?

I didn't want to embarrass myself guessing the wrong person, so I said nothing.

The gold-eyed figure nodded in acknowledgment, "What are you doing out this late?"

"I was studying with a friend and now I'm going home," I said nervously.

"I will walk with you," the figure said, "I need to protect you just in case."

"Ok" I said. I shyly walked the way where my house was. The figure was following besides me.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation, "what's your name?"

"Driger" he said.

"My names "

"Max" he said interrupting me.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I just know," he said, leaving it at that.

"Are you the one that watches me all the time?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," he said, "I need to protect you from one of those things."

I guessed that he meant that big scary dog.

"Oh, ok," I said, "Thanks."

Driger nodded.

We came to my door. I took out the keys to my house. I was going to put it in the lock, but suddenly Driger grabbed my hand.

"Please, don't say anything about the dog or me" Driger demanded.

"Ok" I said nervously. Driger let go of my hand and started to walk away.

"I will see you later" came the smooth voice from Driger as he walked.

"Ok. See you later then," I said, as I opened the door to my house. I looked back. Driger was nowhere in site.

I quickly came in my house and as I shut the door, leaned on it and sighed. I don't know whether in frustration or dreamily.

I think it was dreamily, because all I could now think of is both Rei and Driger.

And I suddenly couldn't wait for the next day.

How was that?

Y'know Rei is Driger already, don't you? 'cause I just realized that it's kind of like Sailor moon, y'know? Rei and Driger are like Darien and Tuxedo Mask. Except Rei isn't mean like Darien.

Please Review me!!!

No flames!

Unless they're not that mean and I mean it!!!

If you say something really mean!!! I'll send Zero system Quatre at you!!! (shudder)

And if you haven't seen him in 'Gundam Wing' in the Zero system, Watch out!! He's scary!!

Cya!!!


	5. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTIONS

Hey there!

It's been a while, I know. I've been busy and my mum's getting peeved, 'cuz I stay really long on the internet- but I don't know what she's talking about. I've been having fun though!! And it's so damn HOT!! My sweats shattering into more sweat.

Pairing: Rei/Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine !

Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.

Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.

Sorry it took so long!!

"Talking"

(Author babble)

Max's POV

VAMPIRE ATTITUDE 

It was an early morning. I had this intense dream, where I was running for my life from the big scary dog. Its vicious teeth ready to chomp on me like a piece of steak. I was screaming and I felt my heart beat heavily. All around me it was all black. Until, I heard two voices calling me. And then I saw this blinding light. I ran towards with the speed I had left.

I came closer and saw two figures standing together and they were both facing me. I realized that it was Rei and Driger. They both had their hands up towards me. I tried my best at grabbing them both. I felt safer when I was near them. I still heard the growling behind me.

As I clasped both their hands I woke up instantly. I was sweating all over, as if I actually had been running for my life.

By the morning coldness I could tell that it was a school day. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth and hair.

As I came down the stairs I found a note on the fridge.

It said: Dear Maxie, I won't be home for a few days. I'm sorry that I haven't been around but there has been a mess up at work. And it will take me a few days to fix. There is enough food in the fridge for you to make up for yourself. Love Mom.

P.s please be careful.

So, I'll be home alone again. I gave a sigh. It isn't so bad. But it has been a very long time when my family were close together.

Anyway, I made breakfast for myself. And packed my bag. I locked the door to my home and walked to school.

It wasn't long before Rei showed up so we could walk together. I couldn't stop thinking of that dream that involved Rei and Driger.

"Are you all right, Max?" Rei said with concern.

"Um, Yeah. I'm fine, Rei" I said with a smile and a faint blush. I felt comforted that Rei was so concerned about me.

"You can talk to me if you want. Ok, Max?" Rei asked.

I nodded. That was really sweet of Rei. I felt like I was blushing, which I probably was.

I noticed that someone was staring at me. And since the only person here was Rei. I new it was he. I looked up at him. I was right. He's looking at me with a gently smile but his eyes looked sad. He mustn't have noticed I was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He snapped out of his trance and blinked at me, "It's nothing."

Now who's hiding, I thought.

"Rei?"

"It's just that you remind me of someone," he said sadly, "Someone I loved very much."

"What happened to them?" I asked curiously, with a blush.

"They died. A long time ago," Rei said. He looked like he was going to cry.

"It's ok, Rei." I said gently.

"I know," Rei said with a genuine smile that gave me a funny feeling in my stomach.

I had a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Max, You're so cute" He said with a grin.

I blushed harder, "Thanks."

"Hey guys!! We're late!!" someone yelled out.

It doesn't take a genius to know who it was. Tyson.

He was running towards us with Kai, waving his arms about.

"Come on!! We're late!!" Tyson grabbed my wrist again and then off we go.

De ja vu anyone? This was just like the other day. Why does Rei always make me feel like time has stopped?

"Tyson, you should have an alarm clock!" Kai yelled out.

"No way! They wake me up!" Tyson said.

"That's the whole point, you idiot!" Kai shouted out angrily.

"Oh, I know you love me, Kai" Tyson said with a cheeky smile and a faint blush.

"Whatever" was the only response from Kai also with a faint blush.

I don't see why Kai and Tyson would just admit that they like each other and get it on with. It went from sweet to annoying. Okay, that might not sound like me, but it was getting on my nerves. They've liked each other ever since fifth grade. I've seen it. I always feel like I want to shout it out to them to see if it gets in their brain to do something about it. But that doesn't sound like me.

We finally reached the school just in time for the bell once again. It seemed like a weekly thing to do. As we were walking I noticed that Rei was walking next to me and I could've sworn he was glancing at me from time to time. I knew I had that blush on me. I was getting use to it being there. Everyone blushes around their crushes, don't they? I mean, is it so obvious. I'm surprised that Rei doesn't know. But maybe Rei does know and chooses to ignore it or maybe he likes me to and is trying to say it to me in private or something. I can't really be sure. I can't read Rei. I use to be able to read everyone but with Rei it's different. I can't read him what so ever.

I know I should tell him, but I'm just not sure yet. I'll wait until I know for sure. Well, sure of what, I don't know. And this thing I have about Driger. It's just confusing on my part. I just met him once and we hardly talked, ever. I mean I had that instant crush with Rei so maybe it's the same for Driger. I'm so confused!! It's unfair! Why do I have to have these problems!!! It's really frustrating!!

Through this whole day I still had the same problems since this morning. I can't figure out any of it!! I can't tell anyone. I don't want to be a burden to anyone by putting all my problems on their shoulders.

As usual I still blushed around Rei. Just like a chore. If Rei knew that I liked him, he mustn't have gotten disgusted since he's still friends with me. But yet again that could mean something else.

This afternoon had gotten darker for some reason. It was getting late I guessed. As I walked home I heard footsteps behind me. It can't be anyone from school could it? But no one walks this way home. I quickened my pace and tried to calm myself down. It was going to be alright. Maybe it's just a jogger.

Please don't be that scary dog! I thought panicking.

I turned around but there was no one there. My heart was beating. I could here it thumping in fear.

I turned back to where I was facing before and jumped. Someone was in front of me! They were wearing a black hood. I saw gold eyes glowing in amusement through the darkness of the hood. And I knew it was Driger.

"You scared me" I said.

"Sorry" was all I heard from him. I could hear the smirk.

I knew he was here to protect me.

"The least you could have done was tell me it was you," I said a little annoyed, "It would have saved me a lot of panicking."

"That would be ruining my fun" I could have sworn I heard the pouting in his voice.

I smiled a little. He was acting like a child, it was cute.

"Come on. I have to get you home before dark falls" Driger said, turning around and walked the direction to my house.

"Right" I said catching up to him.

I was glad that I had a protector. I felt safe around him. I smiled up at him.

Driger looked down at me, then glanced away, "You have a nice smile."

"Thanks" I said with a blush.

Driger nodded.

"So, where do you go in the day time?" I asked. I need to start a conversation, didn't I?

"I'm around" was all the answer I got.

He's been watching me all the time? Even when I'm at school? I thought I was suppose to feel horrified, but instead I felt happy.

"I'm always watching you, Max" Driger said.

"Really? Why's that?" I said curiously.

"Without me, you would be in danger" he said.

"Danger? From what? That big scary dog?" I asked.

He nodded, "There are other things out there. And I don't want you to be in the middle of it."

"Why would I be in the middle of it?" I asked with a frown.

"_They_ are after you," he said, "_They_ are after your innocents. No one has ever kept his or her innocents that long. But you have. Innocent is something that _they_ want. _They _crave it. It keeps them immortal."

I nodded slowly. Ok, so _they _are after me because they want my innocents. Okay.

I took a few deep breathes and to stop feeling panicky and from fear. People are after me? For my innocents? To keep them immortal? I know it sounded a little unbelievable. But I believed it. It was the way Driger said it.

"Don't worry," Driger said, "I'll protect you."

It felt comforting.

"Thank you." Was all I said to him with a real smile.

Driger looked at me and turned away. He looked embarrassed.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. I know it wasn't really my business but I found out that I wanted to know all about him. Since he knows all about me.

"Trust me," he said, "I'm much older than what you think."

I blinked in confusion. But then a thought came to me. He didn't really seem much like a true human being. So, what was he? Was the big question.

"What are you?"

"Someone you don't want to be know," he said mysteriously, "It will keep you safe."

"Ok" I said sadly. Am I ever going to know anything from him?

He walked me home that night. And he made sure I was safe when I went inside and then he disappeared through the night.

What was he? Do I like him more than a friend? How can I like him when I like Rei as well?

The biggest question of all was: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTIONS?!

So, how was that? I think this is the longest chapter I've done in this story.

Did you enjoy it? Did it sound like Max?

Sorry it took forever to do this chapter. I have been busy.

Please Review me!

No flames!

Unless they're not that mean and I MEAN it!

If you say something really, really mean!!! I'll send Zero system Quatre at you!!! (shudder)And if you haven't seen him in 'Gundam Wing' in the Zero system, Watch out!! He's scary!!

Cya!!


	6. Could it be?

Hiya, guys!

Soz for taking FOREVER to update this, it's just I had problems on the computer and then the it broke down

Stupid Spy things! Now I have the XP mode on my computer. It's pretty cool. The old version was so boring. Except my mum won't let me change the background to different tone, she freakin out- that I might mess the comp again. I admit that I might have been the one that makes the comp break down, but I reckon the comp is doin it on purpose to get me in trouble.

And I'm soon gonna make my own homepage, and I just need some fics to display- so if you'd like to put your fic on my fanfics page then just send ur stories to my email address! Plz do! I'll placed ur name in big writing and then have ur fics below it it's gonna be cool!

Anyway…

I'm guessing you all want to read my updated chapter of Vampire Attitude…

Pairing: Rei/Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine !

Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.

Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.

Sorry it took so long!

"Talking"

(Author babble)

Max's POV

VAMPIRE ATTITUDE 

My life is so confusing! Don't believe me? Here's the thing, I guess I have crushes on guys I practically just met- one mysterious Rei and one mysterious Driger. I don't even know much about them! And to make things worse is that Driger told me that _they _are after me for my innocents because it makes them immortal. I'm not really sure who _they_ are. It sounds so weird, I know. And I don't know if I believe in Driger's words 'cuz I like him or that I just believe him. So, yeah that confusion.

Just to get you on the updates- it's a Saturday. Finally! A day where you can laze around! I sat on the beanie bag I found in the closet. I didn't even know we had one, or maybe I forgot we did. Anyway, it's blue and comfy. I was reading a cool book I also found. It had vampires in it. For some reason, I find that supernatural stuff is fascinating. With the mysterious natures of the creatures and how they are believed to do this and that. It's gruesome. That's normal in teenage ages, right? Most people read stuff like that because they have nothing exciting about their life, but there are strange things happening to me, and yet I feel attached to strange creatures. It kind of got me thinking about Driger and how mysterious he is to me, and that pretty soon got me thinking about Rei the same way.

They are both different and similar at the same time. It's weird. They have different natures, but they seem like the same person. Those golden eyes they both possess, and the emptiness that shine in them. How can I be attached to them? I always find myself thinking about them the same way and one thought of one of them brings me to think about the other one. Have I gone insane? Have I finally snapped? Or is something happening that both involves Rei AND Driger.

Just as I thought maybe they ARE the same person I shake my head. It can't be true, could it?

Then suddenly, the phone rang. I jumped a little. And laugh nervously. I'm not usually paranoid… or maybe I am and just haven't thought about it.

I ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Maxie!" it was Tyson. I sighed in relief. Who else could it have been?

"Yeah?" I asked, comfortly.

"Since it's the weekend and I have no chores, I was wondering if you'd like to come and hang with me and the guys. Well, if they come" he said, cheekily, "and don't worry, Rei will be there, I bet ya!"

I blushed. Damn Tyson for knowing about the crush!

"Yeah, alright. But I'm NOT goin just because Rei's gonna be there" I said playing with a pen I found on the desk besides the phone.

"Yeah, sure you are. It'll be fun! I don't know what we're gonna do there, but it'll be fun! Cya, there!"

"Bye" I said, as I hanged up the phone.

Well, I thought, enough lazing around. I'm gonna actually DO something! And maybe it will make me forget about the whole- what if Driger and Rei are the same person- insanity. Sure, Rei will be there, but it may get me to believe that I have gone crazy- whether it be good or bad.

It's not that far where Tyson lives. So, I guess I'll be safe from what ever is after me that Driger calls _they_. Speaking of Driger, I wonder if he'd walk with me to Tyson's. He may not though. He seems to be the type blend in with the dark night area- like a vampire. But THAT'S impossible, right? But that would explain why Rei is at school, watching me, just as he said he would as Driger. THERE I go again! Assuming that Driger and Rei are the same person! It's insane! Rei wouldn't watch ME! He has a choice to WHO he's LOOKING at! He's IS popular! Even IF he's hanging around US, he still has a choice.

I shake my head. This is too much to think about! I looked myself over on the mirror, just to see that I seem normal. And then I locked the door and made my way to Tyson's.

Enough thinking about Driger and Rei! Enough of the confusions between them! Think normally like everyone else…I swear I'm trying to not think strangely, but I cant help it.

Oddly, I still felt like I was being watched.

Just then I heard it… "Max!"

I turned around and saw Rei. He ran towards me and had a beautiful smile of relief. Was he worried about me? I can't be.

"Are you going to Tyson's as well?" Rei asked curiously, though he looked like he already knew the answer. I'm guessing Tyson gave him his address to his house, as he seemed to know where to go.

"Yeah" that was all I could think of saying. Ignoring the thoughts I had about him and Driger.

"Cool! I'll walk with you," He said with that smile that makes me want to melt. I felt myself blush. Damn me!

I nodded, shyly. And we walked together! Like a couple! Ok, now I'm way over my head. :coughs: I'm over it and yes, I did realize that I embarrassed myself in my own head, but I'm aloud to do it, so there!

I can feel Rei looking at me... again. I looked at him and he was smiling but with those sad eyes. I'd give anything to stop that sadness… anything.

It took me a while to realize that we were both staring at each other and that our faces are really close, as if going to kiss or something. I blush and look away, ashamed at that very thought. He doesn't want me…

"Max…" he said softly.

I ignored it though, still looking away with that STUPID blush!

I felt skin touching mine on my hand, and as I looked, the hand held onto mine.

OMG! Rei is holding my hand! What is happening? Have I died and gone to heaven? It feels real…

I looked at Rei, he had a smile on his face, just for me! He held up our hands that were clasped together.

"Rei?" I asked. What is he doing this for? Does like me to or is this a friendship thing?

"C'mon. Tyson and the others are waiting for us, k?" he said smiling.

I nodded. This still doesn't explain why we're holding hands! But oh well, might as well enjoy the moment.

So, we continued walking, holding hands! 0-0 to me, it seems that Tyson's house is far away. This is the feeling I always feel like when I'm near Rei- time stopping with just the two of us in the world.

This is a time, where I forget my problems and enjoy what I have right now, clasping my hand. I wonder if this is the feeling people in love feel like. Though, it didn't matter what I felt like at this very moment and I believe that this was what I felt near Driger too.

And that made me to thought of something that always nagged me…

What if Driger and Rei WERE the same person?….

So, did ya like it? Plz tell me what you thought!

Soz, if it was short-!

Please Review me!

No flames!

Unless they're not that mean and I MEAN it!

If you say something really, really mean! I'll send Zero system Quatre at you! (shudder)And if you haven't seen him in 'Gundam Wing' in the Zero system, Watch out! He's scary!

Cya!


	7. Risk

Hey! Soz again for not updating anything. Just been busy with school and crap… damn those things!

I made my own homepage! But I just need some fics/art to display- so if you'd like to put your fic/art on my site then just send ur stories/art to my email address! Plz do! I'll placed ur name in big writing and then have ur fics/art below it it's gonna be cool!

Anyway…

I'm guessing you all want to read my updated chapter of Vampire Attitude…

Pairing: Rei/Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the story line is mine !

Summary: 'Beyblade High' gets a new student in Max's class and Max slowly falls in love with him, but there's something about the new student and Max's going to find out what it is.

Also, I'm changing some things about Max and friends.

Sorry it took so long! And thank you for giving me ideas!XD

"Talking"

(Author babble)

Max's POV

VAMPIRE ATTITUDE 

If you forgot what is happening, REI IS HOLDING MY HAND! XD AND WHERE WALKING TOGETHER!

Ok.. calm down, your acting like a lovesick schoolgirl… OOHH BUT I CANT HELP IT! It feels right and natural! And Rei doesn't seem to mind either. His hand is so warm and he smells like vanilla sigh is this romantic or what! Snap out of it, Max! you're acting like a girl! Now just calm down… breathe…

My stomach has butterflies. I can feel them fluttering about and my blush isn't helping either. I can feel it spread all over my face like a disease. Damn the embarrassing moments! And Damn my sensitive side! I wouldn't be surprised if I look like a tomato. I found myself looking at Rei. He looks calm, but wait a minute! I see a little blush! XD is that a good sign? Oh well, to me it is. He looks so great! sigh his eyes are totally beautiful. Shining with gold.

He suddenly looked at me and I blushed. He gave me wink and a smile. Well, at least he isn't angry or something. I look at our hands, clasped so gently. I feel like I'm going to float away or something. Rei looked at our hands as well, he then held mine more tightly. Man, it's like he can read my thoughts or something.

I noticed that he was holding a book about mathematics in his other hand. It looked like it had seen better days, well; it looked like Tyson's to tell you the truth, plus it had Tyson's name printed on top of the book in a messy black marker. Rei must've borrowed it from him and now he's bringing it back.

Oh damn! I can see Tyson's house from here. What will Rei do? Will he let go and forget this ever happened or will he keep holding on. He doesn't seem to want to let go. Maybe he does like me, and is not ashamed to admit that!

We were at Tyson's door. Rei let go of my hand so he could knock, at least he's not pulling away disgusted, it actually looked like he didn't want to let go! We both heard grumbles and squeals. Suddenly, the door opened and Tyson jumped on me. Did I mention that my back hurts right now? And that the cement is cold? For a minute I thought I saw Rei's eyes look angry. But that can't be right, could it?

"Oh thank god, you guys are here!" Tyson said happily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kai won't cook for me and I can't cook!" he said.

He then gave me a pouty look, "Can you please cook my favourite food that you do so well!"

"You mean beef stroganoff?" I asked.

"Yea! Oh please, please, please!" he said with doggy eyes

Must…resit.. the doggy pout…

"Alright! I'll cook a small one!" I sighed out finally. You can never resit that look.

Tyson squealed and gave me a huge glomp then ran off to Kai.

I sighed in relief that I'm free. Rei helped me up with a little smile, though his eyes looked jealous. Of what? Tyson or me?

We walked inside; it was messy as always, I see. I guess you wouldn't be surprised that it would have been cleaner, but Tyson's grandfather has gone out to a vacation. Doing what I don't know.

Well, better get the food ready, I thought with a sigh. Rei followed me into the kitchen, as he had nowhere else to go. Tyson and Kai were somewhere- shows how much I know about stuff. I began taking out the food that was needed, mushrooms, onions, sour cream and most importantly, the beef.

Rei was watching me with a smile. I had to keep the blush not so obvious. What was the point though? He probably knows that I like him or he knows that I'm a very shy person.

I started chopping the mushrooms, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of that theory I had, about Rei and Driger. Could they be the same person, but that's impossible, isn't it? And not to mention that _they _are after me, considering that I don't know whom _they_ are. But thanks to Driger who gave me that piece of information.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my finger. I looked down and realized that I had cut my finger and that there was blood on the knife. I feel light headed, I'm not very good with blood, well the process of skin being cut with a knife, like it's going to grind with the bone, ok… now I feel worse.

Rei came to me immediately to see if I was alright. I couldn't even look at my finger or any of the blood. I dropped to the ground, on my knees. Rei came down with me, holding my wrists, moving them away from my vision. I still felt very light headed and sick. Suddenly I felt something warm on my finger, it stung a little. I looked to see what it was. I gasped a little, Rei kissed my finger where the cut was. First I was thinking, what is he DOING! I felt him suck gently on my finger. He was looking at me, with his golden eyes shining with delight as he continued to suck.

Why isn't he disgusted? Why is he doing this? I couldn't get myself to look away from his gaze, like I'm in a trance. He licked away the blood and pulled away. He licked his lips and I felt myself blush. I found myself looking at my finger. I couldn't believe it! My finger looked perfectly normal. No scars, no blood! How did he do that?

"How did you do that!" I blurted out.

Rei just smiled at me and then shrugged.

Then I stuttered, "W-Why d-did you do t-that?"

This time I got an answer, "because, you didn't want to see it and I couldn't find anything to stop the blood!"

"Aren't you going to get sick!" I said mouth wide open.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I'm immune," as he said, I saw his eyes twinkling with danger.

I was gapping like a fish. I was going to say something, but then Tyson came in with Kai.

"Hey! How come you're on the floor, guys?" Tyson asked with a sly grin.

"Umm, no reason!" I said getting up, Rei followed.

I didn't want them to know that my crush just sucked my finger because it was bleeding. I don't think it would go to well.

Tyson and Kai were staring at us, expectantly.

I felt a little blush on my cheeks so I turned away to wash the knife clean, and then start chopping again.

Well, that was embarrassing…

"Oh hey! I decided that I'll have a party! You guys gonna stay?" Tyson said clapping his hands together.

I looked at Rei, he seemed to not mind as he shrugged at me. I nodded as well, "Alright."

"Great! I got everyone to bring snacks and stuff. It'd be so cool!" Tyson jumped up and down and then grabbed Kai by the arm, "C'mon, I have to change clothes!"

"What's wrong with the clothes you're wearing now!" Kai asked as he was pulled to Tyson's room.

"It's too boring. I wanna look my best!" I knew Tyson was pouting then.

I heard Kai sigh, and then it was quiet as Tyson and Kai had gone.

I continued to chop, aware that Rei was now leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. Oh man, how can he not know that he looks good at the moment? Crap, I'm drooling. I quickly wipe it off, luckily, he didn't see. He was too busy looking out the kitchen window.

Tyson's house was an old fashioned Japanese house complete with sliding doors and the place was HUGE! Well, not huge as in 2 or more story house, but a long house, with rooms everywhere, traditionally for guests and a big family. Tyson only lives with his Grandfather. His parents had died from a car crash. I kind of know how it feels to be alone, my parents are alive, but they rarely see me, too busy with their work, I try to make it by myself, of course with the help of my friends.

Tyson had always found ways to cheer me up. He's a great friend; Kai controls Tyson, just in case Tyson gets a little too hyper. I don't know much about Kai; I think he lives with his uncle or something. All I remember is that Kai is fully loaded! He's one of the richest families around. Yet, I think he suffers from lack of family relationships too. As for Kenny, I definitely have no clue about his family. He never invites us over to his house, I'm not sure if it's an family abuse thing or he doesn't want Tyson messing up his computer stuff- you see, you probably already know this, but he's a grade-A wiz kid. He knows pretty much everything. But like I said before, I don't know that much about him and I can't ask him now, because he's somewhere else, seeing his sick family.

And now Rei Kon. I don't know much about him either. But I WILL find out, as it is my duty, as a Rei-liker, to know. And also as a Driger-liker, I MUST know things about him too. I really want to know them both and to get closer to them. I still think it's weird that I like Rei and Driger and I know NOTHING about them. I guess there really is such thing as 'love at first sight,' but with two guys? It's just strange.

"What's the matter?" Rei said, interrupting my thoughts.

"N-nothing. Why?" I asked with a little blush. I really got to fix that blushing thing I get.

"You look troubled. Anything bothering you?" he said, seriously.

Should I tell him about everything? I'm just not sure if I should… If I do, he might get involved with _them_, which means he'd be in danger. I can't risk it! But what I've he can help me?

No! I just can't risk it!

How was that? I tried to make a more revealing thing about Rei being a vampire, and plus it adds a Rei/Max bonus!

Plz tell me what you think, and tell me if you have any suggestions of anything!

I'm starting my holidays! So I'll try to update the others.

Cya!


	8. What do I do?

AN: You probably want to get right on to the story, don't worry, me too 3

"Talking"

Telepathy talk thingo - you'll get what I mean

"You look troubled. Anything bothering you?" he said, seriously.

Should I tell him about everything? I'm just not sure if I should… If I do, he might get involved with _them_, which means he'd be in danger. I can't risk it! But what I've he can help me?

No! I just can't risk it!

After that happened, I decided to not tell Rei about the troubles I've had. It would get him in danger, and I definitely don't want that for him. I made the small little dish of beef stroganoff for Tyson with no other problems. And was a little excited at the fact that Rei could like me in some way. I'm not sure which though. Tyson was going to have a party tonight. He had just thought of having one because it was Saturday and his grandfather would not return until tomorrow morning.

Tyson already had food out and everything. Music played already. Now just waiting for everyone to arrive. Rei and me were sitting on the couch doing nothing, while Tyson and Kai were fighting over what Kai should wear. I couldn't let myself say anything to Rei.

_Go say something, go say something,_ filled my head as I just sat there. I was too shy to say anything. And I didn't know what to talk about. Maybe I'll tell him about the troubles tonight or something, yanno, when I've had too much soft drink. Sugar always gets me weird. I kept on telling myself that I would talk to him soon but not right now.

I forced myself to say something to him, "Rei, I need to tell you something. It's about why I've been so weird lately, but not now! I can't say it now!"

"Okay, Maxie. Whenever you're ready. We'll talk" was all Rei said as he placed his hand on top of mine on the couch.

I felt myself blush. I didn't think he would understand, but he seemed to be patient with me. Maybe I'll tell him I like him and the problems I've had. But I think it's still a little too much to say.

A few minutes later, the party actually turned into a party. There were nearly 30 people there! They were everyone we knew from school. Rei and I haven't gotten close yet. In fact I haven't seen him. The music was loud and great. Right now, Franz Ferdinand's 'Take me out' was playing. (I love that song) I was hanging around the food, eating. I only felt like talking to Rei. I knew it wasn't going to happen, considering that I haven't seen him for quite awhile. He probably forgot about me, I sighed sadly.

I walked out side and sat on the boarded steps. The moon was shining bright down at me. I didn't feel like partying right now.

Just as I lay there, a noise was heard from the bushes. I assumed it was an animal or something. But the noise grew louder and louder, I started to get a little scared. The noise seemed to be coming closer to me. Now I didn't know what direction it had come from. It felt like it was in front of me, then besides me and behind me. I panicked. What is it?

And just as I feared- I heard growling. Just like the scary dog that had tried to attack me way before. I got up quickly and looked around. Tell you the truth, I was bloody scared! I didn't know what to do!

Calm down, little one 

Where did that come from? It felt like it was in my head. Was someone talking to me?

Yes. for centuries, I have been looking for someone like you. And now, I'm not going to let you go 

I didn't know who that was. What was going on! Should I just run back inside?

Do not run, my young one. I won't hurt you 

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out.

I am Azteribus. I am your Watcher 

"My watcher?" I asked, looking around for any sign of movement.

Yes. I am your protector, the one you seek for help and guidance. Only I can guard you 

Wait, don't I already have a protector? What about Driger?

Driger cannot help you! He is only using you to turn against me, your guard 

"What?" I said taken back, "Driger's not using me. He's trying to protect me!"

No! He is very deceiving. You think he is one person, and yet he is another that you are so fond of 

"Rei?" I blurted out, "That can't be!"

It is true! They are one person. He's making you think that he is good! But he is not! He's using you. He wants you! Your innocence! Never let him have it! 

"No! He wont hurt me!" I said shaking my head. He won't do that! "They can't be the same person! And even if they were, he's not bad! He's kind"

He's fooling you, my child. Don't let him do what he had done with the other you 

"What? What other me?" this is confusing.

He fooled another that looks like you. It was a long time ago. The poor boy thought that Rei loves him, but it's a lie! He slaughtered that Max in cold blood! 

"No! That's not true! It cant be!" I said panicking, "I wont believe you!"

Suite yourself. But beware of him. Don't let him deceive you as he has with the other you! I will always watch out for you. Even though you don't believe me. Farewell, my lovely one 

I didn't know what to do! Do I ask Rei? He's not using me! He can't be! He won't do that!

"Hey, Max? You alright?" I heard behind me.

I turned quickly. It was Rei. He seemed worried. I don't know what to say to him.

I ran passed him and ran out. I heard him calling me, but I ignore it. I felt tears welling up. I'm so confused I don't know what to believe! Is Rei good or is he using me! I couldn't believe anything at all. Rei and Driger aren't the same person, they can't be. But it would explain everything. But is he bad? I'm so confused.

I ran straight home and locked the door. I felt myself sag to the ground and I began to sob.

I didn't know what to do…

"Did he fall for it, Azteribus?" A dark voice was heard.

"Yes, Master" came the reply.

"Excellent. Everything is working out perfectly," the dark voice laughed out, "Now all that's left is to get rid of that annoying Rei and Max will finally be ours. Isn't that right, Azteribus?"

Ruby red eyes glowed sadly, "Yes, Master…"

How was that? Was that even good or should I have not done that at all?

So yea HELP!

Soz, I took so long updating. I've been quite a busy girl!

Plz read and review!


End file.
